Several areas of research are currently being investigated. The interaction of potential transition state analog compounds with two classes of enzymes is in progress. Oxovanadium (IV) and vanadium (V) interactions with alkaline and acid phosphatases are being studied using kinetic inhibition methods and electron spin resonance techniques. Boronic acid analogs of N-acylated amino acids are being synthesized, and the kinetics of their interactions with proteolytic enzymes (e.g., subtilisin, papain) will be studied. Evidence has been obtained for the tetrahedral nature of the complex formed between subtilisin Carlsberg and several aromatic boronic acids. The purification and encapsulation of ceramide trihexosidase (human placenta) is in progress, and the kinetic properties of the bound enzyme will be studied. Affinity chromatography using bound melibiose is being used to purify this enzyme. Encapsulation in polyacrylamide gel beads of active enzyme in an impure form has been accomplished.